2022
by Something Spiffy
Summary: A Dan and Phil 2022 fic, dedicated to Athena Ari Hawthorne who gave me the idea. It's 2022, and the day of the wedding of Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester. AU, Fluff.


**Dedicated to Athena Ari Hawthorne.**

**Warning: I really went out there with the design of the world, so it's a bit weird… Sorry guys :P**

* * *

The year was 2022, and it was the day of the wedding of Daniel Howell and Phillip Lester. Same sex marriage had become legal in all countries back in 2014, with the last country deciding to make this decision being Australia when the Prime Minister, Tony Abbot announced that he was in love with his predecessor, Kevin Rudd and that the couple wished to marry. The place where this wedding would occur was London, but not the London as us earth-dwellers of the past would know. You see, after the American government had decided to colonise Mars (and succeeded in terra-forming the planet to make it habitable after Sir R. Zabell accidentally invented Terra Forming by dropping his bow tie and a marble in his coffee), King Stormagedon, aged 7 (2020) decided that he wanted to move the whole UK to the moon. This Luna London was much bigger than the old earth one, with the city holding 1.3 billion people and being twice the size of Australia in land area (if it was population-wise, then London would only have 14 habitants, not including Satan as Satan is not human).

For this momentous occasion, the couple had decided to invite all of their fans who had supported their union since long before they knew they loved each other. By this time, though, nearly the whole human race had become their fans, so every human (bar members of the government of the Democratic Soviet Republic of the United Lands of Terra Australis as they were jerks)had taken shuttles to the Elizabeth Luna Shuttlebay (named after Stormagedon's great grandmother, Elizabeth II) and travelled to Hyde Park. Now, if you're wondering how 34 billion people could fit in Hyde Park, then I must explain how incredibly large Hyde park is. This Hyde Park would be the size of our Greenland, if it was flat. But, it is not. There are thousands of Netcentres in this Hyde Park and there is room enough for almost 40 billion people to be there at once. The majority of these halls were built for the sole purpose of broadcasting this particular wedding, as London itself only has 1.3 billion inhabitants so having that number of Netcentres would be pointless. The Howell-Lester wedding was to occur in a small section of the Park, about the size of 2013 Hyde Park with family and close friends. The whole ceremony would be holographically recorded and streamed live to the guests who would feel like they were in the room.

Phil was nervous – it's not every day you were married to the boy that you had had a crush on since you were 24. But he was also nervous for their wedding night. Yeah, they had _done it_ before, but this time it would be extra special and dangerous. There was a risk he could get pregnant from this, whereas there never had been before today, and it was tradition not to use protection on your wedding night – they had agreed not to break tradition. Phil took on the task of tying his tie as a way of putting his nerves aside.

Dan wasn't nervous. Not one bit. He was excited, yes, eager, yes, but not nervous. Or at least, he wouldn't admit to anyway that he was. He had accepted the role as the lead for the marriage – his name would be first in their last name, and he would say his vows and sign the marriage contract before his partner. It was he who had the responsibility of looking after the deeds to their new house (an exact replica of the apartment he and Phil had first had in London), he who had proposed and he who would be expected to be the 'dominant' one in their sexual relationships. Phil didn't mind – in fact he was the one who had suggested it in the first place. Dan was a little uncomfortable with this responsibility, although he knew his husband would be there with him every step of the way. He adjusted his collar – less than half an hour now – and left the little room as an unmarried man for the last time.

Three hours later, the ceremony was over, and Dan was kissing his husband, sealing their marriage. Phil kissed back eagerly and it was almost a minute before he broke off the kiss to breathe. Billions of people were cheering, celebrating the union of the couple with the most youtube hits of all time. Dan took his husbands hand and led him back down the aisle to the double bicycle awaiting them (Luna London was very eco-friendly). They weren't going to have a big reception, just a small one where they'd cut a cake that Dan's sister baked for the occasion in the privacy of their sitting room in front of a camera. They'd post the video to youtube the next day, to the delight of the Phandom – although most had reason to believe that the video would be a bit late (it was the night of their wedding after all).

Dan led Phil into their sitting room with his hand covering the other man's eyes.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed, as he drew back his hand. Phil hadn't been aware that Dan had replicated their entire old apartment, from the bedspreads to the video games they had back in 2013. Except this time, there was also a new bedroom – a larger one which they had designed together to be their own. Tears of joy filled his eyes and threatened to spill out. "How-?"

"Shh. It doesn't matter." Dan took his hand and led him over to the couch, where a table was set up with a camera and Dan's computer. There was also a small (but very nice looking) cake and a knife.

"Dan, wha-"

Again, the younger man cut him off. "You'll see. You'll see." He turned on the camera and started recording.

"Hey everyone. Dan here, with my husband, Phil in our living room on our wedding day. Though you all probably know that, don't you. We'd just like to thank you all for attending our wedding. It was great fun, and it's amazing that you all could be here with us." He turned to his Phil and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "_I love you." _He whispered, before picking up the cake and bringing it forwards, in front of the camera. "Would you like to cut it, or should I?"

"Oh, um, you can." Phil was flustered – were they really going to film this and make a video from it? It seems they were, as Dan picked up the knife and cut the little cake into three pieces and held one up to the camera.

"Enjoy." Was all he said before taking up his own piece and taking a large bite, causing crumbs to fall on his suit.

Phil chuckled before taking a bite into his own piece – it was good cake. _'But not as good as the taste of Dan.' _He blushed at his own thought, though it was true – the taste of his husband was just as sweet as the cake. _His husband._ It was a weird thing, calling Dan that, but he enjoyed the feeling that came along with saying it. It made him feel complete. He was brought back from his thoughts by a peck on the lips from Dan, who had grabbed his hand and had turned the camera off already.

"C'mon, Phil. Let's take this into the bedroom." Dan said with a cheeky smirk. Phillip Howell-Lester eagerly followed his husband into their bedroom and shut the door behind him, his heart full of happiness and content.

* * *

**Well, that's the end! Not the strongest ending, but I haven't written anything like this before, nor have I written anything for this fandom. I'm not even really in the fandom, so this was harder to write than I expected, and I hope I did it justice.**

**I hope it was alright. Thanks for reading.**

**:D 3**

**~ Spiff.**


End file.
